


We'll Be Alright

by buskidsaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Team as Family, daisy is still not over lincoln, season 7 prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buskidsaos/pseuds/buskidsaos
Summary: The Chronicoms have traveled to the Afterlife in 2013 with the intention of killing Lincoln Campbell to prevent him from saving the world two years later. The team needs to get him to safety and eliminate the threats, but this proves difficult for Daisy.Or in other words, Daisy isn't over Lincoln but needs to let him go or the timeline will suffer serious consequences.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Deke Shaw & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	We'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I have a theory for season 7 that the team will encounter Lincoln again at some point, so I decided to write it in hopes that I'm right. Daisy's actions in 7x02 and some behind the scenes pictures have lead me to actually think that we have a chance of seeing him again. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also, somebody get this girl a boyfriend (or girlfriend) that doesn't die/betray her :(

The team braced themselves as they were jolted ahead in time once again. Daisy still wasn't used to the rush of what felt like electricity jolting through her body as the Zephyr reappeared over a foreign landscape.

"Where'd we end up now?" Mack asked as Jemma began typing furiously.

"We're over mountains," Deke said in awe from the cockpit. Daisy joined him, looking out over the oddly familiar snowy peaks.

"It appears we're... somewhere in China," Jemma announced, and Daisy froze as she and Simmons came into realization of where _exactly_ they were.

"It's 2013," Coulson said, unaware of what the girls had just discovered.

"Daisy.." Jemma whispered, breaking the brunette out of her thoughts.

"We're over the Afterlife, aren't we?" Jemma refused to meet her eyes. An eery silence fell over the plane. Deke ruined it, per usual.

"Uh.. what's the Afterlife?"

"It's where my.. _mother.._ trained inhumans," Daisy replied venomously. 

"Your mom? But I thought she's.. well, isn't she dead?"

"Yeah. She is. But she's still very much alive in 2013." she shot him a glare.

"Daisy, take a breath," Coulson cautioned, and the girl's eyes softened- slightly. 

"Why would the Chronicoms come here?" May questioned, looking over Jemma's shoulder at the map. The scientist shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they.. they needed terrigen or something.." 

"No. It's not terrigen," Daisy said softly, shaking slightly.

"You think you know what they're after?" Coulson asked, walking over to her. Daisy nodded, eyes stinging slightly.

"Lincoln. They're here to kill Lincoln."

"What? Why would you think that? Was Lincoln even here in 2013?" May puzzled, and Daisy inhaled sharply.

"Yeah, he.. I.. I need a minute," she muttered hastily, fleeing the room.

"This isn't going to be easy for her," Mack groaned. "We should let her process for a bit."

"I don't think we have that kind of time. We need to act soon, and if Daisy thinks that the Chronicoms are after Lincoln, then we need more information," Jemma replied, rubbing her temples.

"I'll go talk to her," Deke said quickly. He took off towards Daisy's bunk, ignoring the objections coming from behind him. As he followed the girl's footsteps, he could feel the slight tremors throughout the hallway as she slammed her door. They continued once she was in her room; Deke figured she was too busy trying to control her emotions to control the vibrations.

Deke gently knocked, waiting for her response.

"Daisy? Can I come in?" He asked, waiting a few moments for a response. The shaking stopped momentarily as her voice, slightly muffled, answered.

"I'm fine, Deke," she said, clearly trying her best not to sound like she'd been crying. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. Daisy was laying down facing away from him, but she turned over when he entered, hastily wiping her bloodshot eyes.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I told you, I'm fine."

"If you were fine, you wouldn't have run out of the room like that." she glared at him, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"So, Lincoln.." Daisy stiffened at the name, but Deke continued. "You told me about him one time, that you.. loved him. Why do you think the Chronicoms want to kill him?"

"I _know_ that they want to kill him. When he.. sacrificed himself," she paused, voice cracking, "it was to save the world from this... this _monster._ And if he hadn't, then S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't exist. Everyone would be brainless shells, worshipping it." Deke grimaced, hesitating for a moment before reaching out and grabbing her hand. He wasn't sure what there was to say in this sort of situation. 

Daisy opened her mouth, looking to say something, before deciding against it.

"What?" Deke asked, and she shrugged sheepishly.

"It's just.. I'm sorry," she muttered, figeting with the edge of her sheets. 

"Why're you sorry?" He questioned, and Daisy bit her lip, embarrassed.

"I was being selfish. When I told you to kill Freddy. I just thought, for a second, that if Gideon Malick was never born, then.. I would still have Lincoln." A lone, silent tear fell down her face, and she made no move to wipe it off.

"Malick was the one that killed Lincoln?" he asked, confused. 

"Not directly. Malick was the one that brought Hive back to the planet.. the monster that mind-controlled me and tried to take over the world. Lincoln died killing him. So if Malick wasn't even born.."

"Lincoln wouldn't have ever died." Daisy let out a shuddering breath. "I'm so sorry," Deke whispered.

"Don't be. I was being stupid, caught up in the idea.. we couldn't have disrupted the timeline that much. You did the right thing."

"I know. I'm really trying, you know. To fix all the shit I did in the future." Daisy nodded silently. "If you're feeling better, we should go get the rest of the team. We don't have much time."

"Yeah, of course. Let's go."

***

Miraculously, Daisy had managed to pull herself together before talking to the team, so she managed to explain why Lincoln was being targeted by the Chronicoms. They stood silent momentarily, formulating a plan. 

"Okay. We need to get him out of there," Mack said.

"I can go in," May suggested, but Jemma shook her head.

"You can't. In a year or so, Lincoln is going to meet all of us. We can't have him seeing our faces before then. Deke'll have to do it." A collective groan rose through them.

"Deke? Really?" Yo-yo chuckled. Deke rolled his eyes.

"I can do it," he said seriously, and Jemma nodded.

"I'm sure you can. Now, if Lincoln's there, that means Jiaying will be, too." Daisy stiffened at those words. "Someone'll need to ice her, but we can't risk her seeing someone she'll meet. Did anyone here not interact with her?"

"I didn't know you guys back then, I can do it," Yo-yo volunteered.

"I don't think she ever saw me, so I can do that too," added May.

"There's a secret tunnel that leads out of the compound in the main training gym, it opens when you press on the third panel from the right of the entrance. But what about Gordon?" Daisy groaned.

"Who's that?" Deke asked.

"Teleporting guy, doesn't have eyes. May, Yo-yo, you two can deal with him as well. He'll know something's up, so maybe draw him out? And the rest of us will deal with the Chronicoms when they come. Everyone clear?" Mack's deep voice commanded. They all nodded. "Great. And now we play the waiting game."

***

Two hours later, their plan came fully into fruition; May, Yo-yo, and Deke were able to infiltrate the Afterlife and were keeping them updated. It didn't appear that the Chronicoms were in yet, but they could've been anyone. Daisy, Coulson, Mack, and Jemma waited anxiously for the signal.

It would be tricky navigating the compound. Hopefully the three agents already inside would be able to keep Jiaying and Lincoln out of the way while they took down the enemy. Luckily for them, Gordon hadn't made an appearance yet, so it was likely he was on assignment elsewhere.

It was tense in the lab; Jemma was furiously typing away on the main computer, searching the skies for the Chronicom's ships. Mack was brooding over in a corner, still as a statue, and Coulson sat next to him. Daisy paced back and forth, anxiously awaiting their cue. It didn't take long.

"Team Zephyr, come in! The Chronicom's are here, I repeat, the Chronicoms are here!" May's voice broke through. They sprung into action.

"How many hostiles?" Mack asked.

"Two on the east side, at least one on the west. Yo-yo and I have our target subdued, and Deke's got the other."

"Good. We're headed now." The comms went silent and Simmons lowered the ramp.

"Daisy, you take the west side, you're the most competent alone. Coulson and I will get east. Meet back at the rendezvous ASAP, and connect through Simmons on comms if you need back up. Clear?" They all nodded.

"And remember, under no circumstance can Lincoln or Jiaying see us," Coulson reminded them, though Daisy knew it was mainly targeted at her.

"Got it," she said, and with that, they split.

The Afterlife was eerily silent as Daisy crept down the familiar corridors. Presumably, May and Yo-yo had been able to evacuate everyone, as long as the plan had gone correctly. All of the doors were ajar, signaling to Daisy that the Chronicoms were checking room by room.

"We found them!" Coulson shouted directly in her ear through the comms, causing her to wince. Her pace increased, only briefly slowing as she passed by each room- until she was outside of the training gym where she'd had her first meal with her parents. 

A man- or synthetic man- was pressing against the walls of the gym. _How the hell did he find out about the passageway?_ Daisy internally groaned, but steadied herself. 

"Can I help you?" She asked as she stepped into the room. The Chronicom whipped around, studying her.

"Quake," he stated. 

"In the flesh." and then she proceeded to blast him against the wall.

She hyper focused in on him, feeling every inch of metal in his body crack under the pressure. The Chronicom folded in on himself, soon becoming nothing more than a block of melted metal.

"I took care of the Chronicom on my side. How're you guys doing?" she called through the comms.

"We're good here. Deke, May, you guys can come out now," Coulson responded.

"Roger that, we're heading your way."

Daisy left the building as fast as she could, not wanting to spend any unnecessary time in the place where she had some of her best-turned-worst memories. She let out a breath of relief when she saw Coulson and Mack walking towards her in the courtyard.

"Well, that went relatively smooth," Coulson said with a grin. Daisy nodded.

"C'mon, we need to get back to the Zephyr before we risk being seen by anyone."

But of course, it was all too good to be true, because no less than a minute later, their comms cracked back on.

"Uh, guys? There's another one! I need some help here!" Deke yelled.

"Damnit," Daisy muttered. "Deke, I'm coming. Where are you?"

"Right outside of the room with the passageway! I need help, like, now!"

She took off running, re-tracing her steps until she turned the corner to see Deke pinned against the wall, the Chronicom choking him- and Lincoln, lying unconscious next to the doorway. 

She didn't give herself time to process the fact that her now dead boyfriend was _there,_ alive, unhurt. She sprinted towards the Chronicom, quaking him away from Deke and, in turn, crushing the metal man against the wall until he was unable to function.

She exhaled, flinching as she heard Deke coughing and wheezing. 

"You okay?" she asked, turning around- and freezing when the weight of who was lying on the ground next to her hit her at full force.

It was Lincoln. The one person she'd loved more than anything, who she'd been willing to die for- and part of her did die, really, when he did.

If she wanted to, they could run, right now, and nobody would know. They could live out their lives, peacefully, without having to worry about S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra.

 _But he doesn't remember me,_ she realized.

"Daisy," Deke said quietly. She forced her eyes away from Lincoln, looking at Deke. "We've got to go. He'll be fine, I just had to ice him to get him to go through the tunnel. But he'll be awake soon, we have to leave, now. C'mon," Deke urged, and as if on cue, Lincoln began to stir.

" _C'mon, Daisy,"_ Deke repeated, more forcefully this time.

"I.." she started. Deke groaned and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hallway and around the corner. She shook him off, heart rate increasing rapidly.

"Wh.. what?" a voice rang through the hallway. Daisy gasped, tears welling in her eyes. She'd never thought she'd hear that voice again.

"Daisy, you can't," Deke said, but she wasn't listening. She couldn't have even if she wanted to; her body moved on its own accord. She peeked her head around the corner, barely able to hold back the sob settling in her throat as she saw Lincoln wincing as he stumbled to his feet and looked around wildly. 

"Daisy," a different voice said, this one more forceful. She turned around, facing Coulson. Jemma was standing behind him. The concern in their eyes nearly broke her. "You can't. You know that," he said gently, and she nodded numbly. Jemma hesitantly reached out and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her away from the man she loved.

She blindly followed them back to the Zephyr. She vaguely registered Coulson sending the team away as they made their way up the cargo ramp. Jemma led her into the med bay and set her down on a cot.

"I've got her, Simmons," Coulson said, and the brit nodded, hesitantly exiting the room. He settled down in a chair next to the nearly catatonic girl, sighing.

"I would've done the same thing, you know," he said finally, startling her.

"What?" 

"If that was May? If she'd.. well, if she'd died, and I had the chance to get her back, I would." she nodded, thinking.

"I'm sorry," she croaked, voice cracking. 

"I know. But none of us blame you for acting how you did. A loss like that isn't something you get over, Daisy, you know that by now." 

"I.. I just miss him. So much," she admitted, tears pouring freely down her face. Coulson cautiously walked over to the bed, sitting down on the side and wrapping her into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder, unable to hold her grief in.

"It's alright," he consoled her. "You'll be alright. You'll get through this." She nodded into his shirt, moving to wipe away her tears.

She had to be alright. She had to do it for him. For Lincoln.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment any thoughts or suggestions you have for me :)


End file.
